


Titans vs Wolves

by LokiFirefox



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFirefox/pseuds/LokiFirefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and his friends come to Beacon Hills to get something. Scott and his friends try to hold on to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans vs Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/gifts).



The two groups stared each other down. Someone looking from the outside would simply see a group of teens, nothing more. Granted they were far more attractive than the usual but nothing special. The more discerning observer, however, would notice the tension in their shoulders, the battle-readiness of their postures, and the sheer intensity both groups were giving off.

On one side stood a group of four teens, one girl and three boys. Two of the boys wore McKinley High Letterman jackets and jeans. Both were tall and fit although one was blond and the other had light brown hair. The brown-haired one had broader shoulders and stood closer to the girl, while the blond one stood protectively beside the other boy. The girl and the other boy both wore cheerleader uniforms in white and red. The girl was blonde, petite yet actually stood the most aggressively. The boy stood confidently, slightly in front of the group, his dark hair slicked back.

The other group consisted of three boys and two girls. None of them wore uniforms. Both girls were beautiful, one was voluptuous and a redhead while the other was a brunette and willowy. Their clothes and sense of style spoke of careless affluence and a sense of fashion yet there was a look in their expressions that showed they were not going to let that stop them from getting down and dirty if necessary. Two of the boys stood slightly in front of the girls, one had his hair cut short while the other, who had an exotic cast to his face, had his dark hair wild and messy.

The third boy stood a little apart from the second group but still obviously a part of it. He was the tallest there, his dark blond curly hair framing a face that, unlike everyone else, was cast in confusion.

"Look," the boy with the short hair from the second group said, his hands slowly coming with palms forward in the universal sign of ‘please don’t attack, I’m unarmed’, "why doesn't everyone calm down and let’s talk about this, okay?"

"They don’t belong here, Stiles," the redhead barked back. "They should go before someone gets hurt.”

"Too late," the blonde cheerleader sniped back. "I already have a migraine from that jacket you’re wearing."

Stiles and the other girl grabbed the redhead as she lunged forward. The other cheerleader murmured, “Kitty, you aren't helping.”

Kitty rolled her eyes but smirked as she saw the redhead lose her cool. “Calculated risk, Blaine,” she replied under her breath, “I provoked—”

"Lydia," Blaine supplied but Kitty went on without indicating that she heard.

"—Revlon Frost & Glow over there and if Nerdy McGeekypants really wants peace he would have to stop her,  and that means we have one of _them_ already taking our side by defending _us_."

Blaine lets a small smile grace his lips before resuming a more neutral expression. Kitty never did anything without thought. This group, Scott’s pack, is still fooled by her Cheerios outfit and snarky comments and allow themselves to underestimate Kitty, thinking she’s nothing more than a bitchy cheerleader stereotype.

"Okay look, guys," Stiles interrupts Blaine’s thoughts, "we can get along. We’re all basically the same people here."

When Lydia flashes him an outraged look that can curdle milk and hears Kitty’s snort of derision he immediately jumps on the opening the girls provided.

"See?" he points out excitedly. "Lydia and Kitty are the same: hot and feisty and super-smart." Blaine reminds himself not to make the same mistake and underestimate his opponents. Stiles is smarter and far more perceptive than his goofy demeanor suggests. And he has to admit he’s intrigued by Stiles’ train of thought and wonders if he can really pair them up.

"Is that so?" Blaine asks. "So what about the rest of us? I guess Scott," he indicates the dark-haired boy standing beside Stiles, "and I are the ones who are similar?"

"Actually," Stiles says with an apologetic twist to his mouth, "no."

Blaine and Scott’s eyes rise in surprise. They are, after all, the informal leaders of their respective groups. Even Kitty and Lydia settle down and give Stiles their full attention, curious to hear what he has to say.

"You Blaine," Stiles continues, "are like Allison here. Smart, quiet, dangerous, and really, really pretty." Blaine smirks, remembering Stiles asking him if he found him attractive when he learned that Blaine was gay.

"So who am I?" Scott asks.

"Duh, dude," Stiles says with an eye roll, "you're Sam of course." Stiles says lazily pointing at the blond beside Blaine. "Let’s face it, you guys are action-Jackson types and I’m not saying you guys are dumb but you tend to act first and think later. Plus you got that whole hero-thing going for you."

Sam bristled at first when he realized that Stiles' inferred that he was dumb but after a quick thought he shrugged and said, "You're right."

"So who am I?" The brown-haired boy beside Kitty asked with amusement plain in his voice and his face; of the four he’s the most relaxed now.

"Well, Ryder, right?" Stiles confirms and at Ryder’s nod he continues, "you’re me, dude. We’re the handsome, dashing, goofballs with a lot of layers."

"All right!" Ryder says with a grin.

"Like an onion," Kitty mutters at the same time as Ryder’s exclamation and both Stiles and Ryder frown but Blaine saw Lydia’s smirk but she quickly schooled her face back into a frown when she saw that Blaine noticed.

Both groups have relaxed considerably when a voice cuts through the air. Reminding everyone why they have nearly come to blows.

"What about me?"

Everyone looked at the last boy, Isaac, and suddenly the tension returned.

"You’re not taking him," Scott growls under his breath, his eyes flash gold.

"That’s his choice, not yours," Blaine says calmly but his feet widen to a more solid stance and his hands drop deceptively loose at his side. Scott’s eyes narrows as he remembers how Blaine knocked him down almost casually the last time they came to blows. Well, he won’t underestimate him _this_ time.

"You can’t have him!" he snarls as he slowly embraces the wolf. "He’s  **pack**!”

"Not for long," Blaine says and then surges forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, that's it. It's a drabble I wrote a while (long while) back in an attempt to inspire kaitlia777 to write a Glee/Teen Wolf crossover fic. How far back? I wrote it without finishing Season 1 yet. It's been on my Tumblr though so I figure why not add it here? I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
